Glaster
"I wanted a sans weapon." -Me, August 2019 The Glaster Unit is the Steam Gamma Artifact created by the Great Kings. Appearance The entire thing is a skull. It glows with the bright lavender tint that all Artifacts do, but it's a pretty dull glow since the Ethraksha Battery IS the Artifact, unlike other Organics which have a clear difference between the Corpse and the Battery. The Dark Glow is REALLY cool though, don't get me wrong. The Glaster Unit was made from the Skull of the Steam Region Tyrant's previous form, the Boveptile. The Skull looks like a mix of a Moomo's and a fully mature Smog-Eating Balloon Drake. Sharp teeth, longer than it is wide, and the horns are solid and curved like a Rams. The Horns are hollowed out and the tips are cut off, so they look like cornucopias. Abilities Plasma, Acid, Napalm, Gas, Steam. This shit will cook you alive. Steam Jet Glaster is able to shoot hyper-hot Steam Magic out of its horns. Hot enough to melt Pallobalt, which is about 3000C. It is capable of instantly cooking human skin and causing 4th degree burns. Explosive Tears The weapon can also leak a sickly-green liquid out of its orbits that will violently explode if it makes contact with anything other than the air. If the user so wishes, the explosions can go off early or be delayed (i.e explode mid-air or turn into remotely detonated mines as small as a tear that are powerful enough to cause grenfell 2.0). Noxious Breath Glaster can turn the tear-liquid into a gas; if you get it on your skin it'll cause irritable burning and will slowly destroy Gate glands. At best, it'll (only) take a week to recover from the burns, but at worse, your Gates are gone forever. If you breath it in...TL;DR you're fucked. That'll burn your insides out. Glaster Blaster GGDA. It can shoot (slightly) radioactive beams of green and lavender Plasma. This shit'll blast a boulder apart. If you get hit by one (if you don't immediately get ripped to shreds or have your brain melted) you'll die of radiation poisoning. Radioactivity seems to be a recurring theme with the Region Tyrants... Safety First Glaster isn't a radioactive hazard because it's programmed to reabsorb any radioactive atoms that aren't attached to an enemy. It can also un-radiate allies or other materials. Cool things you could probably do with it * BE SANS DO-DO DOOP DOOP * That's literally it. It's a Sans reference that Ways to Kill people With The Actual Skull: # The thing is pretty big, so you could probably just slam it into someone and hope their skull dents in or something. # Stab them with the nose bit # Maul them to death With the Steam Jets: # Cook your opponent alive # Blast a hole through them # Suffocate them # Cook them alive # Shoot a little bit of minimum temp. Steam in their face so that they flinch and close their eyes, Then Burn them shut. # Stuff one of the Horns into their mouth then blow them up. Can Comboed into from #5 With the Explosive Tears: # Blow them up ## Pour a bunch of the napalm into their mouth. Then Boom # Blow something else up and hope they slam into a wall hard enough to kill them. With the Noxious Breath: # Breath it in. # Make contact with it. # Interact with it in any way, really. With the Glaster Blaster: # ░░░░░░░░██████████████████ ░░░░████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░████ ░░██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░██ ░░██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░██ ██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░██ ██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░██████░░░░██ ██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░██████░░░░██ ██░░░░██████░░░░██░░░░██████░░░░██ ░░██░░░░░░░░░░██████░░░░░░░░░░██ ████░░██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░██░░████ ██░░░░██████████████████████░░░░██ ██░░░░░░██░░██░░██░░██░░██░░░░░░██ ░░████░░░░██████████████░░░░████ ░░░░░░████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░████ ░░░░░░░░░░██████████████ Limitations As with all Artifacts besides the Modern ones, the user themselves are the biggest limitation that inhibits the weapon's full potential. But, you seriously have to be careful with the Noxious Breath. That stuff has Friendly Fire. The entire weapon has Friendly Fire, to be honest; this isn't the best Artifact to use if you work in a team. You're limited to the Steam Jets if you're fighting indoors. Trivia * The inspiration for the Glaster actually comes from this really expensive Steam Iron We have at home. * So far, the only Organic Artifact to have it's Battery and Corpse to be one of the same.